


its okay not to be okay.

by theholylight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, also this is mainly from the pov of earth and aqua and less so the trio, i ship these three together and thus this happened, kind of for valentines day, light earth/aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following the day they stopped SOL, Earth and Aqua realize that it's a very special day...(or, the trio decides to spend Love Day together and the Ignis may or may not be discussing recent developments.)





	its okay not to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this drabble is more hurt/comfort and the characters healing than fluff but yeah.
> 
> And title was inspired by lyric from Who You Are by Jessie J.

"Do you think they are preparing for this day, Earth?" 

"No, I believe that they are too busy recovering." spoke the other Ignis, kindness echoing in his voice as he watched his Origin, Aqua's Origin and the girl who helped her during the Ignis War sit at the school's rooftop, away from the hussle and bussle of what they now knew was called Valentine's Day, mostly thanks to Aqua's child, who was the most interested in it out of this trio and had the energy to do anything about it. As gazed, the girl in question handed the other two a carefully wrapped box filled with what he assumed was chocolate, a huge smile on her face as her eyes took in their reactions, clearly hoping that they liked it. "Though I didn't expect for my... partner... to do something like this..."

"Romantic?" Aqua questioned. "... well, I have. Miyu-chan is a sweetheart, so I imagine this wasn't much of a problem for her. Aoi-chan is also nice and she seems to like it so... as for Spectre-kun, he is trying to hide it but the joy is obvious beneath all that tiredness and pain... ah, I hope that they recover from this soon, they've all suffered more than enough!"

"Aqua..." Earth gently reached out, patting the other Ignis' hand as he did. "... it's not your fault. Lightning... Lightning is recovering and SOL... well, the Queen certainly won't be around us for a long, long time, if what I heard from Yusaku Fujiki is true..." 

"Right... right..." 

The Water Ignis looked on as well, Spectre was now smugly eating the chocolate while the girls were curiously inspecting the boxes that he handed to him, Aoi's voice being carried over the wind as she piped that she was surprised Spectre even got them anything. As his wounded words sounded, she focused back on Earth again, nodding shyly.

"... your Origin is being quite... what is the term...?... cheeky, it seems..."

"Yes, yes... that is just who Spectre is but... like you've said... it's a joy to see them relaxing and recovering after everything that has transpired. Though I did try to tell Spectre that it was alright to not be alright but... I'm not certain that he believed me." 

Aqua quietly sqeezed his hand back.

"I'm sure we will find out! Now then, let's go! Flame-kun and Ai-kun invited us out for a picnic, perhaps we should leave the lovebirds to some time alone." 

"Indeed, let us depart. " Earth smiled, opening a portal. Moments later, he and the Water Ignis disappeared into LINK Vrains, or rather the area Revolver and others had designed for them following everyone stopping SOL...

... Aoi blinked away, turning to focus back on Miyu and Spectre as she munched on her chocolate. "Looks like they left, did they really think we couldn't hear them when they were speaking so loudly..." 

"Well, a certain blue bird probably would be able to, no?" the plant duelist teased, eyes going wide when she moved to stuff his mouth with the roses he had also brought for her and Water Origin, who was now happily laughing as the two of them started to bicker, Miyu's eyes shining in the afternoon sunlight...

 _Life was trying but... thank you. If it wasn't for that incident, I never would have met everyone... met Aoi-chan and Spectre-kun... there is a glimmer of hope in everything, just like how Yusaku-kun said..._  


End file.
